


Fluff in the Fall

by IrisofParadise



Series: Imagine Your OTP [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Adopted Children, Cats, F/F, Imagine your OTP, fall fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: Based on 'Imagine Your OTP' prompts.





	1. Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt 'cats' so here, have Nat and Lena with their glorious children, Liho and Strelka.
> 
> Much thanks to fxngirlmadness on tumblr for helping me with these two ideas! Bless her, her cow, and her goat!

Natasha paused for just a moment as she took in the sight of Liho and Strelka sprawled out in the tiny patch of sunlight that filtered in through the window.

That wasn’t the odd part as she was more than accustomed to her cat and her girlfriend’s cat wandering around the apartment and doing as they pleased. It was the fact that the cats were wearing costumes.

Strelka wore a witches hat with a bright orange moon stamped in the center, a matching orange ribbon around her neck. While Liho wore a small witches hat that had a cobweb design to it with small purple glitter spots all over it. They were adorable and Natasha couldn’t help but take a quick picture on her cellphone. A small smile graced her face and she cooed softly to herself as she set the picture as her homescreen. 

Yelena watched with a small smile from the kitchen doorway. “Our children are adorable, Natashka.”

Natasha hummed in agreement. “They are. Why witches?”

The blonde shrugged and went to pick up the white cat, nuzzled Strelka who let out an affectionate purr, and giggled softly, “I have them costumes for every day. Pet stores are amazingly well decked out for the holidays, did you know?”

Natasha laughed and picked up Liho and pressed a swift kiss to the cat’s nose, only to be gently swatted at by the cat. “Little heathen. I feed you.” The cat only let out a loud meow and jumped from her arms and no sooner had her paws touched the floor and she was dashing off to hide somewhere else. 

Strelka purred and stayed in Yelena’s arms, if only for the petting to continue and Yelena smirked at Natasha’s appalled expression. “Our children love me more.”

The redhead scoffed and stated fondly, “Sure they do, Lenochka. Want to show me the rest of their costumes?”

At the mention of costumes Strelka perked up and quickly squirmed her way to freedom and trotted after where Liho had left the room, causing for both women to laugh. Yelena took Natasha’s hand in hers and led her to the kitchen where a bag from PetsMart was sitting on the table.

Yelena pulled out the costumes and Natasha nodded in approval. “I like the black widow costumes,” she said with a small smirk. “You think if we dress them as spiders and let them loose in Avengers Tower that they’ll scare everyone?”

Yelena perked up and couldn’t bite back her own excited grin. “Can we?” She doesn’t wait for an answer, just continues to pull out more costumes. “My personal favorite is this,” she placed two small witches hats in the color scheme of candy corn onto the table. “They will be  my candy corn kittens.”

Natasha burst out laughing and wiped at her eyes, Yelena still looking completely serious. “Oh, Lenochka. I adore you, you huge nerd,” she said softly before tugging her taller girlfriend down so she could press a gentle kiss to the blonde's cheek. 

"Only yours, lisichka."


	2. Trick or Treating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trick or Treating is serious business and Nat and Lena are sure to treat it as such for their lil Nika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veronika 'Nika' Belova-Romanoff is my lil oc child for the widow wives. Hannah and I share custody of her at this point I think. Bless Hannah, her cow, and her goat.

“Guns?” Natasha asks, hand outstretched. 

Yelena passes the weapons over. “Guns. Batons?” She asks, her hands outstretched now.

The redhead places the weapons in her wife’s hands and keeps hold of her own. They look as though they are preparing for a mission and Clint pauses for a moment as he walks past the locker room then backtracks a few steps to stand in the doorway.

“Are you two going on some mission?” He asks confusedly. He hadn’t heard anything about a mission. The thought almost made him roll his eyes at his word choice.

But the two Russians just shake their heads as they continue to dress. 

“Really?” Clint asks, eyebrow raised. 

Yelena doesn’t even look up as she buckles her boots, just says simply, “We’re taking Nika trick-or-treating.”

“And you need weapons for this because?” A vague hand wave. 

It’s Natasha who answers with an amused, “Trick-or-treating is serious business, Clinton.”

The blonde man made a face at the use of his full name but then said, “I wanna come?”

The women share a look but then shrug and Natasha says, “Have you got a costume? Be ready in five.” We have to do pictures before the candy.”

And five minutes later they’re all decked in their costumes, Yelena laughing and making small jibes to his purple costume that he hadn’t worn since his circus days, Clint took them well and all food naturedly. 

The ladies pose with their six year old daughter between them, Natasha and Yelena holding up their electric batons while Nika held up one blue glow stick and one red, “Just like Mommy and Mama’s!” she’d said.

After about a dozen and a half pictures the group of four began their trick-or-treating adventure. And for the most part, the night was going well. Until after an hour they arrived to one house and a grumpy old man opened the door with a snap of, “What do you want?”

The three adults tried not to glare while Nika slowly held out her purple pumpkin shaped bucket. “Trick-or-treat, Mister?” She asked timidly. 

The man rolled his eyes and scoffed out an annoyed, “Go away!” And then the door was slamming shut.

Nika’s lip quivered slightly and she held her bucket closer to her chest as Clint scooped her up into a comforting hug. Natasha and Yelena tried not to look to angry, but internally both women were fuming. A shared look and then they both knocked on the door once more. Really it was more like them almost busting the door down from how hard they were beating on it.

The man was quick to open the door, looking ready to yell once more only to snap his mouth closed as he came face to face to two guns, a pistol and a glock. 

“Apologize,” Yelena ground out, eyes narrowed and finger hovering over the trigger of her pistol. 

“And hand over the candy,” Natasha finished, glaring coldly.

As the man stuttered out an apology, a sweat breaking out as his eyes never once left the guns aimed at his face. At Clint’s whispered assurance that Nika was safe, the child slowly held out her pumpkin shaped bucket.

“Thank you,” Natasha said as she watched the man dump a bowl full of canady into Nika’s bucket. “Now good bye,” she gestured for him to go back inside his home, which he very gladly did.

As soon as the door shut the small family turned, Nika still held in Clint’s arms, and returned back to trick or treating. Nika stared down into her bucket in glee at all the candy she now had.


End file.
